Time Goes By
by awesomebooks
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS NOT DIRTY DANCING FIC! This is a story about the movie Ghost with Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore. There is not a big enough fan base in that title and I need feedback if you read. This is for a class so I need to kniow how its coming. Thx


Chapter 1:

" Shut up, Natalie!" Rachel screamed. As they, as well as Allie and Cam, walked down the old dusty dirt road that Allie lived on. It was a cool, pleasant, spring day; a day that was too beautiful to be wasted inside. The date was May 25. The girls were all best friends, and considered each other to be sisters, even if not by being biologically related. They were all so different it was difficult to believe that they were all so close. Natalie was a crude, blunt, 15 year old, tomboy that had a knack of turning everything, even the most serious or dangerous situations into a complete comedy act. She acted like she was tough and nothing could ever touch her, but once she knew you, she was a softy. She had energy that seemed to never subside, and said things that were uncalled for at times. Rachel was a kind-hearted 15-year-old crazy party girl too. She was always busy, always doing something, or always with someone. Rachel never calmed down and always had energy regardless of what was going on or what time it was. Rachel was also a comedian, not the same comedian as Natalie, but still very humorous. Caitlin, or Cam as they all called her, was your typical all American girl. She was calm, quiet, tried to keep peace between everybody, and still managed to have fun. She was the youngest of the girls at 14, and one of the most sensible of the bunch. Then there was Allie. She was responsible and levelheaded. She knew what was the right thing to do, or the best thing to do, but that didn't mean that she always did the smartest thing. Allie was the most nurturing and caring of the group. She tried to take care of everybody, and that is why Natalie and Rachel often called her Mommy or Mama. She was the group's mother figure and they respected her like she really was their mother. She adored the girls looking at her as their mother, it made her feel a sense of responsibility, an urge to do the right thing to se a good example for her "children".

About 20 minutes later, they reached Allie's house. They all fought their way through the door screaming at Terri, Allie's mom or TT as the girls called her. Terri didn't answer and Rachel and Natalie began to panic, Cam walked in and sat in the maroon rocker that was located at the perfect angle to see the TV, and Allie, knowing her mom, went into the kitchen to see if Terri had left a note saying where she had gone. Sure enough, laying on the black and brown granite countertop was a small piece of notebook paper that read:

_Girls went to store to get some things. Be back soon love ya._

Rachel and Natalie were still screaming, " What if TT never comes back?" Cam was getting a major migraine, and Allie was just plainly getting annoyed,

" NATALIE, RACHEL SHUT UP! My mom is at the store she'll be back later." Natalie and Rachel looked at each other and Natalie's beautiful deep brown eyes glowed as she announced,

" We are loved. TT is going to come back."

: YAY…. While se's gone, lets PARTY!" Rachel suggested in an overly loud tone. Then Natalie agreed with Rachel excitedly and the two of them started running around the island in the kitchen screaming gibberish as loud as they could, intensifying Cam's migraine but a million.

" SHUT UP GUYS!" Cam pleaded. Cam didn't raise her voice too often so the girls knew something was wrong.

" Cammy, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

" Headache horrible one at that." She replied. Allie walked over to the cabinet where they stored the medicine, opened it and said,

" Cam, do you want a Tylenol?"

" No thanks." Cam stated in a barley audible voice as she fought off the pain the seemed to swallow her whole body now, " Why don't we just have a calm night. Like let's watch a movie or something. Something that'll be quiet."

" Ok" All the girls said at the same time. Then Allie ran in her room and came out with a pile of movies. The choices were: _Night at the Museum, Dirty Dancing, The Breakfast Club, The Outsiders, Titanic, and Ghost. _" What movies do we have?" Rachel asked, and Allie read off the list.

" We are NOT watching stupid _Titanic!" _Natalie yelled, " Especially after last time!" She added, referring to an event that had happened the last time they watched it that they did not want to experience again.

" Well we're not watching _Night at the Museum or Dirty Dancing or The Outsiders. _We've watched them too many times, and I am not watching them again!" Rachel declared in a bit of a bossy manner.

"_The Breakfast Club, _we've all watched it so much, I don't want to watch it again." Cam squeaked.

" There's _Ghost. _" Allie said, and the others all looked at her,

" I've never seen it." Rachel said, " Is it any good?"

" Amazing and beautiful movie." Allie practically yelled at nobody in particular.

" I've never seen it either." Cam whispered.

" IS IT ONE OF YOUR STUPID SAPPY ROMANCE MOVIES, ALLIE?" Natalie exclaimed, Allie nodded, " Well then, I guess I can watch it and make fun of it." Allie took it out of the case, and Rachel put the rest in Allie's room and hurried out to the living room. Cam was still laying in TT's comfortable maroon chair that made her feel serene and relaxed, Rachel grabbed a blanket out of the closet and lay down on the floor. Natalie at in the matching maroon chair to the right of Cam and pressed the play button. Allie was in another maroon chair right by Cam's and started to smile and laugh as the movie began. All the girls knew what this meant,

" Oh Boy, Is there a hot guy in this movie?" Rachel asked, as when Allie smiled and laughed at nothing during a movie, it meant that she thought one of the actors was good looking. Allie just smiled, laughed some more, and nodded

" OH YEAH, Rachel, OH YEAH!"

" Who?"

" Patrick Swayze" Allie told Rachel, as she stared intently at the TV screen.

"Oh NO… Allie, why didn't you tell us? Now we are going to have to watch you fantasize all night." Natalie screamed. But nobody was about to take the movie out for a few reasons. Reason one is because they enjoyed watching Allie, who was usually calm and didn't say too much yell at the TV. Reason two because Allie would probably kill anybody who tried to take it out, and reason three was because they were all too lazy to get up again.


End file.
